Cumpliendo un sueño
by AmandaD27
Summary: Haruka y Michiru quieren estar juntas toda su vida aunque ya compartían su vida desde antes, no soy buena con el summary, pero esta es una historia que les hará reír junto a la pareja que todos amamos


Este es mi primer fanfic basado en el anime que más amo en el universo Sailor Moon, los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, que levante la mano quien también la ame por haber creado a Haruka y Michiru, por favor no sean tan duros con migo soy nueva en esto, cualquier crítica o comentario los leeré con mucho entusiasmo . Por cierto en esta historia Haruka y Setsuna se llevan como hermanas, eso quiere decir que pelean por todo pero se quieren.

…

Cumpliendo un sueño

Sentadas sobre un convertible amarillo, cuatro mujeres veían pasar cuatro estrellas fugaces.

Afín luego de tanto sufrimiento la Tierra estaba en paz, ya no serían necesarias las sailors por un largo tiempo.

-A dónde vamos Haruka-papá- Hotaru

- mmm es un secreto- le respondía Haruka mientras giraba su cabeza

-Vamos de vacaciones pequeña- le decía Michiru mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña

-¡Enserio!, sin deberes, ni nada de obligaciones, ¡qué bien! Decía la pequeña niña entusiasmada

-Ahora nos dirigiremos a un crucero, donde Haruka pagara todas mis compras ¿verdad Haruka?- decía la peliverde mientras jalaba los cachetes de su amiga

-No, cada vez que pago lo que compras me quedo sin comer por u mes- la rubia fingió enfado y se subió al coche, siendo seguida por sus compañeras.

Al llegar al crucero se dirigieron a su camarote con tres habitaciones, una para Hotaru, otra para Setsuna y la última y más grande para Haruka y Michiru. Las cuatro mujeres se cambiaron de ropa para la cena, Haruka con un traje color crema, Michiru se pudo un vestido azul de seda con el largo hasta la rodilla, Setsuna un vestido negro hasta los talones con una abertura en su pierna derecha, mientras Hotaru llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo que resaltaba su inocente rostro.

Al ingresar al comedor todos quedaron en silencio: varias mujeres morían por la envía de Michiru al verla del brazo de Haruka, sin percatarse de que esta es una mujer, algunos nombres no dejaban de ver ni a Michiru ni a Setsuna, sin importarles que sus parejas los fulminaran con la murada, y unas cuantas familias envidiaban el cuadro de perfección que representaban las cuatro mujeres.

Al dirigirse a su mesa Haruka "caballerosamente" ayudo a sentarse a las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Mientras esperaban su comida Haruka tomo la palabra para un brindis.

-Quiero brindar por que las personas más importantes para mí, y Setsuna están vivas.

-Gracias también te amo- le respondía Setsuna en tono sarcástico mientras le lanzaba una mirada de púdrete.

- Si, si como digas- le respondía Haruka de igual forma- ahora pasando a asuntos más importantes, Michiru, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado pensando la mejor forma de decirte esto- hizo una pausa para tomar algo de vino- mi vida no era nada hasta que te conocí, tu eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, quiero ser parte de tu vida para toda la eternidad, y sé que esto te lo debí de haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero me darías el privilegio de casarte con migo.

-Haruka- a Michiru casi no le salía la voz de la emoción y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y abrazo a Haruka- si, si, sin importar que pase quiero que estemos siempre juntas.

Haruka se separó un poco de Michiru y cuidadosamente le puso un anillo de oro con un diamante de color azul en el dedo anular a Michiru, para después darle un tierno beso en el que transmitía todo el amor que sienten por su sirena.

Hotaru y Setsuna comenzaron a aplaudir siendo seguidas por todos los presentes. Luego las cuatro sailors siguieron comiendo mientras planeaban como seria la boda, menos Setsuna ella ya sabía cómo seria, al terminar la cena se dirigieron a su camarote.

-Haruka-papá, Michiru- mamá, me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero por favor si van a festejar recuerden que mi cuarto esta junto al suyo- la pequeña niña hizo sonrojas a sus madres al acabar esta oración.

-No te preocupes Hotaru, te dejaremos dormir- al terminar esta oración Michiru se metió en su habitación aun sonrojada.


End file.
